Solo una niña
by Shurudra
Summary: Candy es una niña huerfana que trabaja en casa de los Granchester. Terry es el hijo bastardo del Duque que viaja a escocia a pasar unas vacaciones... Siete años los separan y una historia que tal vez no los quiera juntos... universo alterno R


SOLO UNA NIÑA VIII

Por Shurudra

Habían pasado ocho días desde la visita de las Marlow, no habían ido por el niño ni mucho menos habían dado señales de vida, cosa que preocupaba a Terry, esas mujeres tramaban algo… Por su parte Candy se había dedicado a ganarse el cariño del niño y no fue nada difícil ya que la pecosa se convirtió en compañera de juego del pequeño niño.

-Quince, Dieciséis, Diecisiete, Dieciocho, Diecinueve y Veinte¿Listo Billy¡Ahí voy!

-¿Qué haces Candy?- preguntó Terry divertido al ver a la chica abriendo closets y alacenas…

-Busco a Billy, estamos jugando a las escondidas…

-Me da gusto que se estén llevando bien- dijo Terry con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

-Oh Terry, es un niño encantador, es imposible no quererlo

Candy siguió caminando cuando de repente sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura y un calido aliento en el cuello

-¿Sabes Candy?... hace mucho que no estamos juntos- le dijo él delineando la oreja de la chica con su lengua

-Mmm… pues es que… hay gente en la casa Terry- contesto ella mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias

-¿Y eso qué? Podemos ir al pueblo o a un largo paseo a caballo… - decía el mientras la giraba para verla a los ojos y acercaba sus labios a los de ella

-Pues me gusta mas la idea del largo paseo a caballo- contestó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del beso de Terry

-Entonces… que te parece si hoy en la tarde vamos a….

-¡CANDY!... ¿no me vas a buscar? – dijo Billy entrando a la habitación - ¿Por qué estas roja?

-¿Eh?... si… bueno es que yo estaba…

-Lo que pasa hijo es que te escondiste tan bien que a Candy le estaba costando mucho trabajo encontrarte

-Ah…- dijo Billy - ¿Y tu no quieres jugar con nosotros papá?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión necesito salir a dejar unas cartas al correo…

-Mmm… Bueno pero no te tardes… Candy es muy mala jugando a las escondidas

* * *

Mientras tanto en Londres unas mujeres se encontraban en un cuarto de hotel analizando la información que tenían en las manos…

-Candice White, nació en Essex en 1898, sus padres murieron en un incendio hace seis años, su tutora era Alice Montgomery, mejor conocida como la Srita Pony, quien por cierto acaba de fallecer. Mamá, no entiendo de que nos sirve saber todo esto- dijo Susana azotando los papeles en la pequeña mesa del cuarto

-Pues Terrence te acusa de adulterio y de conspiraciones en su contra, con esta información podemos acusarlo a él también de adulterio y lo grave aquí es que Candice tiene apenas 16 años.

-Pero mamá ¿eso que tiene que ver? Yo conozco a muchas mujeres de esa edad que ya están casadas y con hijos…

-¡Pero si serás tonta¿Recuerdas que ayer salí todo el día? Pues fui a ver a un abogado y me dijo que lo que esta haciendo Terrence con esa niña es ilegal, esa mocosa es menor de edad por lo que para poder tener una relación con un hombre adulto necesita del permiso de sus padres o tutores…

-Ah… ya entendí… Es ilegal porque Candice es huérfana, oh madre esto es maravilloso, Terry ya no va a poder quitarme a mi hijo ni dejarme en la calle porque ¿Qué juez le va a dar la custodia de un niño sabiendo que se acuesta con una niña?

-Exacto hija, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en como le vamos a planear las cosas a tu maridito para que entienda que no puede divorciarse de ti y mucho menos quitarte al niño.

-Necesitamos un buen abogado mamá

-No hija, esto se puede arreglar hablando, un abogado nos va a costar una fortuna y no tenemos con que pagarle, Terrence esta muy bien asesorado por la firma de los Andry… Empaca tus cosas que mañana a primera hora nos regresamos a La Villa Granchester.

-Granchester – Marlow, mamá

-Es verdad hija, Granchester-Marlow… todo lo suyo es nuestro…

-Que bueno que nos quedamos cerca un par de días, así pudimos conseguir fotos de ellos dos bastante comprometedoras

-Con esas fotos y una buena plática podremos convencer a tu esposo de no dejarte nunca…

* * *

Y así fue, dos días después las Marlow tocaban a las puertas de La Villa dispuesta a quedarse con todo lo que creían les pertenecía por derecho… Al llegar Terrence las hizo pasar a su estudio y se encerró para evitar que alguien se enterara de lo que se hablaría, pero no contaba con que una pecosa traviesa corriera al patio para poder escuchar a través de la ventana…

-¿Y bien Susana, ya decidiste firmarme el divorcio por las buenas?- preguntó Terry mientras se servía una copa de licor.

-Todo lo contrario Terrence, mi hija y yo hemos venido a plantearle una oferta que estoy segura no rechazará…

-¿Así que una oferta eh? Hasta donde estoy enterado ustedes no están en posición de negociar…

-Oh, no, querido Terrence, claro que podemos negociar, sobre todo si se trata de la reputación de tu querida Candice….

_-¿Mi reputación?...-_se pregunto Candy mientras pegaba mas la oreja a la ventana para escuchar mejor

A Terry le sorprendió que mencionaran a la pecosa pero lo disimulo muy bien haciendo uso de su capacidad histriónica…

-¿Candy? Ella es una mucama, no entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto…

-Sabemos de muy buena fuente que tu y esa niña son mucho mas que patrón y empleada, platicamos con gente del pueblo y nos dijeron que los han visto bastante acaramelados…

-Así es y yo misma visité a un abogado y me dijo que su relación con esa niña es ilegal, ya que ella es huérfana y su tutora falleció… No solo esta cometiendo adulterio sino que lo hace con una menor de edad, ningún juez le dará la custodia de Billy al enterarse de semejante atrocidad, por lo que mi hija al final se quedará con su hijo y con la mitad de todos sus bienes si insiste en el divorcio…

_-¡Oh por Dios, no puede ser, Terry perderá a su hijo por mi culpa!-_ dijo Candy muy alarmada

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- soltó una carcajada Terrence

-¿De que se ríe, que no ve que puede perderlo todo?

-Me río de la increíble estupidez que cabe en sus cabezas, Candy y yo no somos nada más que amigos, Pony era como una madre para mí y yo prometí cuidar de su protegida hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad, lo que dicen son puros cuentos…

-¿Ah si? Pues Terry, querido, tal vez estas fotos puedan convencerte de que el único que esta inventando cuentos eres tú…

Susana sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó a Terrence quien al ver las fotografías prácticamente escupió el licor que tenia en su boca, eran cuarto, dos de ellas eran de Candy y él besándose, otra mostraba a la pareja abrazados de forma muy comprometedora y la ultima mostraba a los dos montando a caballo junto con Billy, el niño iba delante, Terry en medio y Candy detrás y mostraba a la pecosa mordiendo la oreja del actor…

-Veo que le sorprendieron las fotos Terrence, usted es un hombre adulto bien sabe lo que esto significa, tenemos pruebas en su contra y como se ven las cosas usted tiene mas que perder que nosotras, nunca tendría la custodia de Billy, su fama como actor se vendría abajo con semejante escándalo y Candy seria remitida a un Orfanato o algún Convento, usted tendría que pagarle a mi hija con la mitad de todos sus bienes y tal vez tenga que pasar unos cuantos años en la cárcel…

-Es tu elección querido esposo, la ruina o yo… ¿Nos vamos mamá?

-Claro hija- dijo la Sra Marlow recogiendo sus cosas –Estamos hospedadas en la posada del pueblo, espero que pronto vaya por nosotras para poder regresar a América como la familia que somos…Hasta luego, Sr. Granchester…

Terry estaba callado, nunca pensó que las Marlow pudieran acorralarlo de una forma tan vil… ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

_-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? Archie esta muy lejos y confió en nadie mas que en él para estas cosas… tengo que regresar a América, pero no con las Marlow… Algo se me tiene que ocurrir…_

Terry camino hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par para que la brisa del atardecer le ayudara a despejar su mente… Candy al ver que se acercaba se puso de pie y se pegó a la pared para evitar que la descubriera…

-Ay Candy, si tan solo fueras mayor… – dijo Terry suspirando…

_-Terry… mi amor… por mi culpa podrías perderlo todo_

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito el actor azotando la ventana ocasionando que el vidrio de esta se rompiera…

Candy dio un brinco asustada y observo como segundos después su novio salía furioso rumbo al establo, estaba segura de que pasaría largas horas cabalgando… Ella se dirigió entonces a la casa y se sentó en las escaleras meditando sobre lo que acababa de suceder…

-¿Y hora yo que hago? Necesito pensar, no puedo permitir que Terry sufra por mi culpa… - pensó la pecosa mientras se limpiaba una lagrima

-¿Candy, porque lloras?- dijo Billy quien se acerco a la rubia -¿Si te doy un besito dejas de llorar?

-Si Billy, dame un besito…

-¡MUA!...La abuela Elono dice que son besitos felices

-_¿Elono? Ha de habar de Eleonor la mamá de Terry_

-Billy- dijo Rose mientras salía de la cocina y se acercaba a los chicos- Billy, hijo ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Mark? Esta armando un barco pirata en su habitación¿no le quieres ayudar?

-¡SI!- contestó el pequeño quien de un salto salio corriendo a la habitación de Mark

Rose se sentó junto a la pecosa en la escalera y la abrazó tiernamente mientras la rubia soltaba las lagrimas que ya no podía seguir deteniendo…

-No es tu culpa Candy, esas mujeres solo quieren acorralar a Terry para quedarse con todo su dinero…

Candy levantó su cabeza del hombro de la buena mujer y la miró extrañada…

-No me veas así, no eres la única que estaba escondida escuchando lo que esas arpías venían a decir…

-¿Pero entonces escuchó que por mi culpa Terry puede perderlo todo?

-Fuerte y claro, y se me ocurrió que tal vez yo pueda adoptarte y así no tendrían nada en contra de ustedes… ¿Qué dices?

-No lo se, no quisiera que Mark y usted estuvieran involucrados, esas mujeres están peleando con uñas y dientes… Además estaba pensando en que tal vez lo mejor sea irme yo…

-¿Qué? No, no, no… ¿A dónde irías Candy? No conoces a nadie y estas muy jovencita para estar sola en las calles¿O piensas regresar a Londres a servir en la casa del Duque? Recuerda que ya no esta Pony para defenderte de la Duquesa y sus hijos, piénsalo bien hija, Terry te necesita mas que nuca…

-Pero es que…

-Nada de peros, tú sube y espera a Terry para que platiquen sobre lo sucedido, yo me llevo a Billy a dormir conmigo o con Mark esta noche para que no los moleste…

-Este bien, creo que tiene razón, necesito hablar con él… Gracias- dijo Candy abrazando a la mujer

-No hay de que hija y recuerda mi propuesta, a mi me encantaría ser tu madre adoptiva, tu ya eres para mi como mi hija…

* * *

Casi de madrigada el actor regresó a la Villa, dejó a Teodora en su establo y se dirigió a su habitación, le sorprendió encontrarse a Candy dormida en su cama, decidió no despertarla y darse un baño. Quince minutos después Terry salía del cuarto de baño con su pijama puesta y una toalla en el cuello, se acercó a la pecosa y trató de cargarla para llevarla a su recamara cuando esta despertó…

-¿Terry?

-Shhhhh… déjame llevarte a tu habitación Candy, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Billy?

-Se quedo a dormir con Mark, yo vine porque quería hablar contigo pero me quedé dormida, no quiero ir a mi habitación Terry, por favor, necesitamos hablar, escuche lo que las Marlow vinieron a decirte y no quisiera que por mi culpa lo perdieras todo, yo… yo no lo soportaría- dijo la chica derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-No Candy, no llores, tu no tienes la culpa de nada linda, al contrario, gracias a ti mi vida es hermosa, Billy y tu son la luz de mis ojos…

-Ay Terry es que… yo estaba pensando en que lo mejor seria… seria… separarnos- dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

-¿Separarnos¿Eso quieres?

Al ver que ella no contestaba el actor tomo con sus manos el rostro de la chica y la hizo verlo a los ojos, tomando una de sus manos y dirigiéndola a su corazón…

-Mírame Candy, no voy a dejarte, te prometí amarte y cuidarte y eso es lo que haré, no te preocupes por lo que esas mujeres tratan de hacer, he pensado en algo y quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto…

Terry tomo aire y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ventana, Candy se sentó a la orilla de la cama sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse a su novio…

-¿Estarías dispuesta a esperarme dos años?- preguntó el actor sin voltear a verla

Candy tardó en contestar pensando en lo que Terry quería decir con eso de los dos años, en ese tiempo ella ya sería mayor de edad y las Marlow nada podrían hacer para evitar que estén juntos, definitivamente esa idea era mejor a la suya de irse y no volver jamás, dos años lejos serian dolorosos pero valdrían la pena…

-Si Terry, te esperaré aquí todo el tiempo que tu quieras…- contestó Candy poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Terry por la espalda

Pero el se dio la vuelta y la separó de su cuerpo mirándola fijamente

-No Candy, tú te vienes conmigo a América…

-¿Pero entonces… como… no entiendo?

-Tengo unos amigos que tienen una casa en un poblado bastante alejado llamado Lakewood, en Illinois, Susana nunca sospecharía que estas ahí y así podríamos seguir viéndonos, quizá no tan seguido como yo quisiera pero es la única forma que se me ocurre para que no tengamos que separarnos y para que las brujas esas no puedan hacer nada que te perjudique…

-¿estas seguro que es buena idea?... si ellas se enteran tu carrera estaría arruinada y yo no quiero que eso suceda, además yo nunca he viajado sola ¿Cómo haría para irme y encontrar ese lugar si ni siquiera conozco América y mucho menos a tus amigos?

-Por eso no te apures pecosa- dijo Terry dándole un beso en la nariz –Tu viajaras conmigo y yo mismo te llevaré a Lakewood…

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó Candy alarmada – ¿Pero si Susana y su madre viajaran contigo¿Cómo harás para que no me vean¡Si se enteran estamos muertos!

-Candy no te alarmes¿olvidas que soy actor? Se disfrazarme perfectamente para que nadie me reconozca… aunque en este caso el disfrazado no seré yo, sino tu…

-Ay Terry no se… creo que es muy arriesgado, la Sra Rose se ofreció a adoptarme¿No crees que es una mejor idea? Así no habría ningún tipo de problema, ella podría darme permiso y…

-No -dijo Terry interrumpiéndola – No Candy, una adopción tarda mucho tiempo y tiempo es lo que menos tenemos ahora, también lo pensé pero no es viable… no nos queda otra que irnos a América juntos y esperar a que seas mayor de edad… a menos que tu no quieras eso… ¿Candy estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

Candy se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar mientras el actor alarmado la abrazó e intentó calmarla hasta que ella habló

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo, te amo tanto que me da más miedo perderte y que te olvides de mí…

-Nunca Candy, nunca… Te amo Candy, te amo y quiero que hagamos una vida juntos, esta es solo una prueba pecosa, vas a ver que estos dos años se pasan volando…

Las palabras sobraron y Terry busco los labios de Candy quien gustosa los recibió, poco a poco el actor la fue acercando a la cama recostándola en ella para colocarse el encima, quiso quitarle su camisón a Candy pero ella lo detuvo…

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el agitado

-Es que yo… bueno yo estoy… mmm… ¿Cómo te explico?... tengo la…mmm…regla- dijo Candy bastante sonrojada y desviando la mirada de su divertido novio

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡Terry no te rías!- dijo ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo – me da mucha vergüenza

-Ay Candy eres inocentemente hermosa… pero anda, no te preocupes vamos a dormir entonces que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que planear tenemos que llegar a South Hampton esta misma semana.

Terry la observó dormir por horas, se le veía mas relajada pero el estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por dentro, estaba seguro de que su amigo Alberth le ayudaría. El verdadero problema era engañar a las Marlow durante las dos semanas que dura el viaje… llegando a América ya tenia un plan perfecto para poderse desaparecer unos días para llevar a Candy con su amigo Alberth.

Pasaron un par de días y Terry ya estaba en camino a South Hampton junto con Billy y las Marlow, había decidido hacerse el "derrotado" para que las mujeres no sospecharan nada, aunque no dejo de lado su mal carácter para con ellas…

Candy viajo un día antes al puerto, iba acompañada por Mark y Rose, todos iban disfrazados, a la pecosa le tiñeron el cabello de pelirroja y Terry le compró los vestidos mas caros y sofisticados que pudo encontrar en tan corto tiempo, parecía toda una dama de sociedad, incluso se veía mas grande gracias a los kilos de maquillaje que Terry le aplicó… Viajarían en el mismo barco, ella prometió no salir de su camarote durante todo el viaje para evitar ser descubierta…

* * *

-Madre¿no crees que Terry actúa un poco extraño?, ya casi termina el viaje y Terry y el niño casi ni se nos acercan más que a la hora de la cena…

-No te preocupes hija, lo mas seguro es que este resentido por haberlo separado de la niña esa, pero como puedes ver se ha resignado a cumplir su deber de esposo…

-Lo dirás por el dinero que nos da porque conmigo nunca ha cumplido como esposo…

-Pues es culpa tuya por ser tan tonta como para enredarte de nuevo con el bueno para nada de Jason… Tenias todo, TODO, y casi lo pierdes por estúpida…

-Jason prometió hacerme actriz…

-Si como no ¿Y el dinero que planeaban robarle a Terrence?

-Ya te lo dije mil veces madre, el dinero era para empezar en una nueva ciudad donde Jason iba a poner su propia compañía de teatro y yo iba a ser la estrella…

-La estrellada más bien, te merecías lo que tu esposo te quiso hacer, Dios gracias que me tienes a mí para arreglar tus estupideces…

-¡MADRE¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro camarote…

TOC TOC

-¡Terry, Billy! Pasen rápido- dijo Candy haciéndose a un lado para que ellos entraran – Creí que ya no iban a venir, el viaje casi termina y quedamos en vernos en casa de tu madre…

-A eso mismo he venido pecosa- contesto él dándole un pequeño beso en la boca a su novia –Mi madre contestó el telegrama que le envié y te espera gustosa en su casa, vine a dejarte la dirección y dinero para el carruaje, recuerda que tardaré unos cuantos días en in por ti, pero no desesperes…

-No te preocupes Terry, estaré bien…

-Candy¿Tienes dulces?

-Billy ya casi es hora de cenar, no puedes comer dulces…

-Pero papá…tengo hambre…

-No le hagas caso a tu papá, ten, te doy un chocolate- le dijo Candy dándole el dulce que había sacado de su maleta…

-Por Dios Candy… estas viendo que el azúcar lo pone hiperactivo y tú le das dulces…

-Es para que no te aburras tanto y te diviertas cuidándolo- le dijo ella con una picara sonrisa…

-Bueno, nos vamos pecosa, no creo que podamos volver a vernos hasta que vaya por ti a casa de mi madre…

-No te preocupes Terry, te estaré esperando…

-Adiós Candy- dijo el pequeño niño

-Adiós Billy y recuerda que tu no me has visto…

-Nop, yo no conozco a Candy…

-Que buen niño- le dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla…

* * *

-Aquí es señorita- le dijo chofer a la pelirroja

-Gracias

Candy se bajó del carruaje con su dos maletas en las manos, estaba impresionada ante la mansión que tenia frente a ella, era una enorme casa de color blanco, con columnas a la entrada, una gran fuente al frente de la casa y un enorme jardín se alcanzaba a ver a través de la reja…

-La madre de Terry debe ser muy rica…

Hace apenas un par de horas que Candy había llegado a Nueva York, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Terry se bajo las mas rápido que pudo del barco y tomo un carruaje dándole la dirección de la casa de Eleonor. La pecosa observo durante todo el viaje las calles de la gran ciudad, definitivamente era muy diferente a Londres, aquí en América la gente parecía ser mas extrovertida…

Iba acercándose a la puerta principal cuando esta se abrió sorpresivamente revelando a una hermosa mujer ataviada en un bello vestido púrpura, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules como los de Terry, tenia un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y su sonrisa hizo sentir a Candy como en casa…

-Tú debes ser Candy… Bienvenida hija…

* * *

Continuara…

Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento...

Este capitulo me quedo muy largo así que lo dividí en tres partes esta es la primera, lo que pasa es que ando revisándolo porque tiene muchas faltas de ortografía (mas de las normales jeje) y la redacción estaba medio feita porque lo escribí todo seguidito y sin fijarme mucho, solo quise escribir las ideas entes de que se me fueran… voy a apurarme a revisarlo para subir los otros dos…

No pude actualizar antes porque nos estamos mudando!!! Bueno… ahorita estamos solo empacando y arreglando detallitos de la casa y pues el fin de semana nos la pasamos en la calle visitando mueblerías que porque casa nueva, muebles nuevos… así que pues ya se imaginaran esto es la locura!!! Además me estoy tardando horrores porque es de que abro un cajón y empiezo a sacar cuanta porquería pude almacenar en muchos años (y yo soy de las que guarda de todo un poco) y pues es de "ay… esto es de la secundaria de cuando bla, bla, bla" estoy avanzando casi casi de a cajón por día jajaja…

MIL GRACIAS por todos sus mensajes, me hace muy feliz recibirlos, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haberles contestado, mi conexión a Internet es limitada por el momento (por eso de la mudanza) pero he leído todos y cada uno de ellos y ya tengo mi carpeta donde los colecciono, son lo mejor que puedo recibir de ustedes…

Ando planeando una Delicia como especial de Día de Brujas, Ali que estén pendientes por unos buenos sustos para morirse de la risa…

Otra cosa, no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar Lakewood… y le di buscar en google y salieron varios Lakewoods!!! Así que yo escogí en que esta en Illinois

LAS KIERO!!!

EVA


End file.
